The Odd Pair
by Dreams of Fantasia
Summary: The Sawada twins were an odd pair Ietsuna, the older brother, was quiet and standoffish while the younger brother, Tsunayoshi, was upbeat despite being beaten down. However, more seems to be going on than meets the eye with these two and a certain home tutor hitman will have to find out what.


Through the window a pair of boys could be seen. One was a brunette with gravity defying hair and large caramel eyes while the other had honey brown wavy hair and almond blue eyes. The two seemed to be having an argument, well it was more like the blonde was yelling at the brunette who seemed wary but not afraid. Eventually the blonde screamed and pointed at the door and the brunette hesitantly left, heading to his own room.

The moment the first boy was gone the second, now alone in his room, collapsed and began to cry. When he picked himself up he appeared to be startled by something and whipped his head around to glare out the window. Obscured by the night and the branches of the tree they were upon a small figure shifted backwards. After glancing around the blonde wiped his tears, closed the blinds, and prepared to sleep.

'Interesting.' The shadowed figure thought before disappearing.

A certain brown haired woman walked out to get the morning mail.

"Eh, what's this?" She grabbed a letter that was sticking out of the top of the mailbox. "Are you looking for a tutor?" It was an advertisement for a home tutor. After reading the advertisement the woman smiled. "This sounds wonderful! I'll call them right away!"

In what seemed like the blink of an eye morning came. "Tsu-kun Su-kun! You're going to be late!" The brunette woman called up the stairs.

A single response came back from the direction of the kitchen. "Yes, Mama I'm already down here."

"Ah, Su-kun! Good morning." The woman peeked her head in the kitchen to see a honey blonde haired male wearing a school uniform at the table with a dish in hand, it seems like he just sat down.

"Morning Mama, how are you?" The male asked politely.

"Just wonderful. Oh, can you set the table while I wake up your brother?"

"Of course." On his way to the pantry the boy notices a letter on the table for a home tutoring service. 'So it's today afterall. Now everything depends on when he arrives."

The table was set and mother and son sat down to have a peaceful breakfast. The scene was ruined when a male looking like a younger male version of the mother half sprinted half tripped down the stairs, ran through the house's entrance yelling 'I'm late, I'm late!', ran into the kitchen, grabbed some food, and sprinted out the door with a hasty, 'I'm off!'

The blonde male sighed. "Mama, why does Tsuna think he's late when he's an hour early?"

"Well the Teacher's Association called and said they were worried about Tsu-kun always arriving to school late so I may have set his clock to the wrong time to... help him."

'There was a pause there.' The blonde thought. "Mama can be a very scary person when she wants to." He commented, looking away from his mother.

"Eh, you think?" The brunette woman smiled and tilted her head, though she her words had a dangerous hint to them.

'Welp, I'm gonna escape while I still can.' The blue eyed boy got out of his seat."I think I'm gonna head out now."

"Okay!" The boy could've sworn that flowers had magically bloomed behind the woman. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his book-bag while opening the door.

"I'll be off then!" He called behind him.

"Okay!"

The school day passed normally for the two brothers. The pair were twins, Sawada Ietsuna and Tsunayoshi. The blonde elder twin, Ietsuna answered all questions in class perfectly and walked through the halls with a large gathering of people around him, chatting joyously. All the while he ignored his struggling brother. Tsunayoshi, the brunette, spent his day struggling in class, getting picked on, and running from bullies, as per usual. Right before lunch the twins had was Phys. Ed. The boys had split into two teams for a volleyball game while the girls played soccer in the field. The twins were on opposite sides of the court and Ietsuna's team was completely destroying Tsunayoshi's mainly due to the twins themselves. For the final point Ietsuna spiked the ball, it was fast but it was heading straight for where a player already was. Sadly, that player was Tsuna who received the ball with his face. In the end the brunette's team lost and he was saddled with cleaning the gym alone. While the others left Ietsuna came along and Tsunayoshi's face brightened however, the blonde simply dropped a mop and cleaning supplies at his twin's feet and left as well. Tsuna sighed and got to work and left school early.

When the brunette arrived at home he flopped down on his bed to read manga but was interrupted by his mother and his brother entering. "Don't just barge in!"

While Tsuna's mother scolded him Ietsuna looked out of the window, settling in a corner it the room. The woman announced the family of three would be getting a home tutor, much to Tsuna's ire. Ietsuna simply looked up from under his bangs and looked around the room, noticing the fourth occupant of the room first.

"Ciaossu." A babyish voice spoke up from the floor and all of the room's occupants stared at the child in the room. He couldn't have been more than two but was standing perfectly in his tiny suit.

"Yo." Ietsuna replied instantly and looked surprised at his own greeting before looking away from the scene with a slight blush.

The baby introduced himself as the new home tutor, to the amusement of varying degrees of the family. Ietsuna smiled slightly, looking oddly relieved, Tsuna found the entire situation to be nonsense, while the twin's mother looked somewhat surprised. Tsuna mocked the baby and received a kick to the stomach which knocked him out. The baby home tutor talked to the boys' mother and she left. Ietsuna walked out and the home tutor followed.

"So what do you want, baby, you're obviously not a normal baby or a normal home tutor." The physically younger boy pulled down the tip of his fedora.

"That's right," he whipped out a tiny machine gun, "my real job is to train you to be a mafia boss."

Ietsuna stared at the baby in disbelief. "Why, pray-tell?"

"I was assigned by a certain male to train you."

"But why me? Why not train someone- oh, I don't know- actually in the mafia instead of some random kid from an out of the way town in Japan?"

"Because I was asked to train you. Now then," The gun was pointed at the blonde, "any more stupid questions?" Suddenly the "tutor"'s stomach growled. He put down the gun. "But not now." He walked out the door, likely to try and find something to eat Ietsuna followed.

The two ate the lunch that was helpfully provided by the twin's mother, named Nana. Tsuna rushed downstairs, having come back into consciousness not too long ago and was surprised to see the baby at the table. Ietsuna got up and headed back to school along with the home tutor and Tsuna followed not too soon after.

Ietsuna gave little mind to the baby trailing him and continued his walk to school only briefly stopping to greet his schoolmates occasionally. He only came to a full stop to greet the female school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. They greeted each other and Kyoko gushed over the baby home tutor before leaving with a wave.

"You like her, don't you Baka-Suna." The nickname irked Ietsuna slightly but he just sighed and looked away.

"Maybe." He was being honest, he had no clue what his feelings towards the girl was. Honestly it would be weird to like her wouldn't it? She looks and acts creepily similar to his mother, after all.

"You don't have to deny it."

"I'm not denying anything."

"So you admit it."

Ietsuna threw his hands in the air. "Fine, if that's how you want to see things." He turned away from the baby to continue on his way to school.

"Die." Blue eyes widened as Ietsuna turned to see a bullet coming his way. It hit him square in the temple and he fell to the ground, lifeless.


End file.
